villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emperor Maltazard
Emperor Maltazard (simply known as Maltazard and also known as The Evil M) is the father of Darkos, the emperor of Necropolis, and the main antagonist in the Arthur and the Invisibles franchise, based on the 2002 French book by Luc Besson, Arthur and the Minimoys. He is one of the two main antagonists (the other being Ernest Davido) in the 2006 film Arthur and the Invisibles, the titular main antagonist in the 2009 film Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard and the main antagonist in the 2010 film Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds. In the first film, he was voiced by the late , who also played Jareth the Goblin King in Labyrinth. In the sequels, he was voiced by the late , who also did the singing voice of Mok Swagger in Rock & Rule. History Maltazard was a brave and proud knight in his youth, attaining several titles. In fact, he was even cherished by the king, like he was his son. When a drought lasting a Milliem equivalent in their year followed, he was send with a small band of troops into the wasteland beyond the seven kingdoms. While he was experienced in the known land, Maltazard faced several unknown dangers, bloodthirsty tribes, hideous creatures, and scowling heat, when he finally found water he was the only remaining member of his team, and the tragic event twisted his young mind. He returned with the water along with the riches he captured, carried on enslaved creature defended by mercenaries, (they are PG movies, but it was not told in the scenes) but to find everything changed, he returned to his home in a new world all together. In Maltazard's absence, he was replaced with a new hero named Archibald, who brought scientific study and strange philosophies that cause the social changes and made fighters like Maltazard no longer necessary. His forces were disbanded, his slaves were released, and his spoiled divided among them, and his precious sword plunged into a stone only for one of the protagonists to be able to remove it. When Maltazard complained, he was simply told to at least read the book they kept Archibald teaching, which he refused. Maltazard was shocked by his own people creating such things without him being included to put his own ideas, as being an undesirable outcast, for months, seeked sanctuary in various pubs telling his story to whoever would listen, every day going further in anger and depression until he was keeping companions with the worst kinds of insects, he (didn't think about it) was seduced by a weevil and was giving a poisonous kiss that corrupted his body, now seeking revenge he left and found a new group that would be the villains that the movie's protagonists must fight. ''Arthur and the Invisibles'' Maltazard along with Darkos (the son Maltazard had with the weevil) and their soldiers, guard rubies that Arthur needs to stop his grandparents' house from being demolished. He wished to kiss the Minimoy princess Selenia, so he could gain her powers and cure his corruption, however upon learning that she has already kissed Arthur, he imprisons Selenia, her brother Betameche and Arthur. Maltazard tries to flood the Minomoys' land, but is defeated by Arthur and the Minimoys and abandons Darkos and the soldiers. Gallery Images imageaatimaltazard.jpeg imageaatimaltazards.jpeg imageaatimaltazardfv.png imageaarmworrymaltazard.jpeg imageaatimaltazardumbrella.jpeg Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Parents Category:Defilers Category:Monarchs Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Sophisticated Category:Outcast Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Leader